


The Prevent Defense

by Lenore



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attraction may be more like baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prevent Defense

In football, they call it the prevent defense, giving up yards to take time off the clock, a timid approach, much maligned.

Casey has mocked it himself, and yet, it's still his strategy for fighting his feelings for Danny. He gives in to the occasional touch, the rare lingering glance, waiting for the desire to run itself out.

Lately, though, he's begun to think attraction may be more like baseball; it just goes on until you win or lose. And when Danny touches him back, returns his lingering glances, he has to wonder if what he's really preventing is happiness.


End file.
